


Заслуженное доверие

by Tyusha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Liam is a Good Friend, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski, post 3b
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha
Summary: Иногда Стайлз говорил о себе во множественном числе, и Лиама это беспокоило. Питер Хейл — единственный, кто мог бы ответить на вопрос почему.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar & Peter Hale, Liam Dunbar & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 5





	Заслуженное доверие

— Неужели Скотт не запретил тебе со мной видеться? Тем более одному? — Питер поднял бровь, и Лиам дернул плечом на это, не смотря Питеру в глаза. Он часть стаи, повторил Лиам про себя, он свой. 

— Скотт говорил что-то такое, — признался он и прокашлялся, потому что настолько слабый голос ему не идет. — Но Стайлз сказал, что к тебе можно приходить за советом, но не особо доверять. И не подставлять спину. 

— Даже так. В таком случае, проходи. Лиам, верно? 

Лиам кивнул и прошел вслед за Питером в квартиру. 

— Я не хотел приходить, — начал Лиам сразу. Питер указал на диван и сам сел в кресло напротив. — Но мне больше не у кого спросить. Скотт говорит мне не заботиться об этом, Стайлз просто не отвечает, Малия рычит, а Лидия... ну... немножко страшная...

— Что есть, то есть, — хмыкнул Питер. — Так что случилось? Сразу уточню, я не собираюсь вмешиваться в какую бы то ни было подростковую драму. 

Лиам покачал головой. 

— Я живу здесь не так долго. То есть, я жил здесь раньше, но потом пришлось переехать, а потом, когда папа... — Лиам облизал губы. — В общем, мы переехали обратно. Так что, я не знаю, что случилось раньше, и, ну, мне хотелось бы узнать. 

Питер положил ногу на ногу и сверкнул глазами. Он свой, повторил Лиам про себя. Только сейчас, когда он впервые оказался один в комнате с Питером, Лиам понял, почему Скотт советовал с ним не общаться. А может, думалось Лиаму, он так реагирует, именно из-за слов Скотта. 

— Рассказ будет длинным, — сказал Питер. — Может, уточнишь, что именно тебя интересует? 

— Иногда... — начал Лиам, опустив взгляд. Каждый раз, когда он пытался поговорить об этом, то чувствовал, как расстраивается его собеседник. И часто сам переводил тему. И Лиам начал говорить быстро, чтобы не передумать. Ведь ему должно быть все равно, что почувствует Питер, верно? Несмотря на то, что они стая. Стайлз говорит, что Питер и его здоровье — последнее, о чем следует думать Лиаму. — Иногда Стайлз говорит о себе во множественном числе. Я сначала думал, он оговаривается или шутит. Или говорит про себя и Скотта, потому что он часто говорит за Скотта. Но нет. Мне кажется, он сам не замечает. Но каждый раз атмосфера в комнате становится... невыносимой. 

— Мы подумали, что это самый лучший вариант, — сказал Стайлз, и все замерли. Лиаму не нужно было принюхиваться, чтобы почувствовать неловкость. Но Стайлз все так же продолжал копаться в картах, будто не замечая опустившейся тяжелой атмосферы. 

А может и правда не замечая — до Стайлза сложно дозваться, если тот занят. 

Первой пришла в себя Лидия — как всегда. 

— Каждый раз, когда кто-то это замечает, они вздрагивают. И пахнут... странно. Стайлз учил меня разбирать эмоции, но это сложно, так что я пока не могу сказать точно. Но когда я спросил у самого Стайлза, он пах болью. Это я уловил точно, и теперь просто... боюсь сказать что-то не то. 

— Все проще, чем кажется, — ответил Питер. — Просто где-то с год назад Стайлз убил около половины населения Бикон-Хиллз и сейчас у него ПТСР. 

— Это... Не смешно!

— Сядь. 

Лиам даже не заметил, как подскочил с дивана. Когти впивались в ладони, но Лиам глубоко вздохнул и повторил мантру. Сейчас было явно неподходящее время, чтобы терять контроль. Питер подождал, когда Лиам успокоится и сядет обратно на диван, прежде чем продолжить. 

— Я и не говорил, что это смешно. Но это правда. Конечно же, он убивал не по своей воле, он был одержим. К слову, не говори «одержим» при нем, — Питер поморщился, — он довольно... чувствительно относится к этой теме.

Лиам нахмурился. 

— Одержим... В смысле как демоном? Как в сверхъестественном? 

— Что-то вроде того, — Питер пожал плечами. 

И рассказал. 

Рассказал про друидов и жертвоприношения, про демонов, лисов и Пустоту. Про взрыв в участке и резню в больнице. Про почти мертвого Стайлза, который признавался, что больше никогда не сможет считать себя собой. 

— Он пах усталостью. И больше ничем. Не то чтобы я принимал активное участие во всем этом. 

Они молчали. Лиам думал, что все это время не слушал сердцебиение Питера, как его учили, и не мог сказать, врал ли тот. Но сходилось слишком многое.

— Иногда мне кажется, что Скотт... боится его. 

Питер закатил глаза, откидываясь на спинку кресла. 

— Ну конечно. Потому что Скотт, — Питер пощелкал пальцами, будто подбирая нужное слово, — редко видит картину целиком. 

— О чем ты? 

— Из всей вашей — нашей — стаи, Скотт — последний, кому следует бояться Стайлза, — просто сказал Питер. — Стайлз слишком верен ему. Ему и всем, кого любит. Кажется, я единственный, кому может что-то угрожать.

— Но ты не боишься? 

— Я слишком стар и многое повидал, чтобы бояться всего, что может меня убить.

Лиам кивнул, вставая. Разговор получился куда тяжелее, чем он представлял. Лиам спешно пошел к выходу, но голос Питера заставил его остановиться:

— А ты? 

— Я что? 

— Ты боишься его? После всего, что услышал? После всего, что он сделал? 

Лиам нахмурился, но ответил, не задумываясь:

— Нет. 

Лиам подумал про все те ночи полной луны, когда Стайлз сидел рядом с ним, привязанным к стволу дерева — или к батарее в комнате Стайлза, если ночь выдавалась холодной — и повторял мантру вместе с ним. Лиам вспомнил каждый раз, когда его чувства выходили из-под контроля в школьном коридоре или раздевалке, когда Стайлз обнимал его за плечи и выводил на улицу, где меньше всего людей, и говорил сконцентрироваться на его запахе, на его голосе, только на нем. Лиам подумал про все те разы, когда Стайлз просто был рядом — усталый и раздраженный, потому что у него всегда были дела. Но Лиам всегда оказывался важнее.

— Никогда.


End file.
